


kenma x reader

by eijiokumuraisbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijiokumuraisbae/pseuds/eijiokumuraisbae
Summary: haha hii!! i posted this on wattpad too its eijiokumura is bae and the same title. enjoy!! <3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha hii!! i posted this on wattpad too its eijiokumura is bae and the same title. enjoy!! <3

It was a normal Friday afternoon you were laying on Kenma's chest as he was playing the new COD they had just sent him, how did you get to this point you may ask well it had all started a few weeks ago when you were watching your favorite streamer kodzuken on twitch, he was talking about how life was going while playing GTA, it stuck out to you when he had talked about high school, especially volleyball. after watching for a while you had decided to go and finish your homework since you knew you'd have to be leaving for your new school the next semester, your mom hadn't told you what school you were going to yet. as the last of the semester came your daily routine was getting more and more consistent the same thing everyday. {time skip} the end of your semester had finally come and was time for winter break, your family was gonna go on a ski trip, your dad had booked a flight for your whole family, including you older brother that was already in college. you packed your nintendo a few turtle necks and some hoodies to keep warm since you had already checked the weather and it was going to be cold, you didnt want to freeze your ass off so you packed warm and in layers too, a few minutes later you heard you mom saying "Y/N are you ready yet, c'mon were already putting everything in the car!!" "im almost done mooommm!!!!!!" ugh cant i just pack in peace you thought to yourself. {time skip} you were finally boarding the plane and you took out your ipad to watch some anime you had downloaded, you put on Hunter X Hunter, this was you 2nd time watching it but you loved seeing chrollo and hisoka...daddy issues much, anyways were continuing with the story. {time skip} you had gotten off the plane and got a peek at what looked like kenma, the streamer kodzuken, you got so excited and started screaming mentally, your family noticed and you had to shake it off as if one of your friends got to meet someone they loved, your family had finally arrived to the slopes, the only thing that was left was to unpack and change to finally go snowboarding, it was the exact break you needed for a whole week everything was calm, one day you were sitting outside thinking about if it was really possible you had actually seen him, KENMA FUCKING KOZUME the sexiest man you had ever seen ,, HERE in the white face mountains, ny. it had been a full week and you only had one week left till you had to go back to you home and start fresh in a new school. {time skip} you were getting ready and putting on you new uniform, you found out you were going to nekoma, one of the best schools in tokyo, you had to admit you had grown and the uniform skirt was a bit smaller than how uniforms usually are but you wore your uniform with the vest and tie and put some knee high socks to conceal a bit more skin, you put your sweater and some random docs you found in your closet from last semester. you were feeling a bit independent and decided to take the bus so you grabbed your school bag that had a mini cat key chain and some pins on it and ran out the door so you wouldnt be late. it had been 13 minutes on the bus and you were getting so bored of scrolling through tiktok so you took out your switch and played some animal crossing, you noticed some kid with long-ish died blonde hair but you couldnt see their face since they were facing the other way talking to some kid with rooster hair, you started to imagine what they were talking about and had completely forgotten about animal crossing, you got back on but as soon as you did you had finally made it to your new school, you were coming in as a year 2, as soon as you walked a little further you saw all the greenery, not realizing you were standing there still, someone had tapped you on the back they were slightly taller than you, and their rooster hair best friend was next to him he was like a tree compared to you, the boy looked like the one from the train and he was 5'6 compared to you he was a giant you were 5'0 and his friend looked like 6'1, you got scared since you were so small, but you later noticed it was HIM, HIM AS IN KENMA KOZUME THE GUY YOU HAD BEEN SIMPING OVER FOR MONTHS NOW YOU FINALLY MET HIM. trying to not freak out you responded with "oh, sorry it was my first time seeing the campus haha im new, my name is y/n what about you guys, oh and im a year 2" the black haired guy said "im kuroo nice to meet you y/n im also a year 2, and this is-" he said energetically though he got cut off by the guy standing next to him "haha im kenma, im also a year 2 and i saw you on the train playing on your switch." OMG OMG OMG IT REALLY IS HIM you thought to yourself "haha yeah i was getting kinda bored and got on animal crossing" you responded politely but with an enthusiastic tone "well nice to meet you y/n, i can show you around campus if thats ok, hopefully we can become friends" he said in a shy and low voice as if he was afraid of you rejecting that. omg was THE KENMA ASKING ME TO BE F R I E N D S ?!!!, "yeah please do i really don't know where im going" you waled besides kenma and he asked to see your schedule turned out you had all your classes with him. {time skip} it was now lunch and he asked you to come sit next to him, you took out your bento, then the rest of his friends came and they all, including kenma started to flood you with questions, you responded to all of them politely. it seemed like you were effortlessly pulling them in with your voice and looks, a kid named lev asked "why did kenma bring you hes so shy and never talks, im surprised he talked to you out of the blue, he must have a cruuush~" he said teasingly, kenma bright red it was putting to shame their team color, it was so cute seeing him get flustered, before you could even start your sentence he said "well i just wanted to meet the new girl" said kenma in a pouty tone. {time skip} i was finally after school and kenma offered you to come to his house, you didnt hesitate to say yes since it had started to rain really hard and mind you, you were still in that short skirt. when you got to his house you took off your shoes, introduced yourself to his mom and went up to his room, it was so nice a gaming set up and floating bed with LED lights all around the frame you asked him to lay on his bed, when you got on it was so soft and comfy, you took out your switch, you and kenma were getting super close and you werent mad about it, you actually loved it, you loved him, and you loved the idea of being with him. he took out his switch too and asked if you wanted to play mario kart or animal crossing, you went with mario kart, you wanted to see if you even had a chance at beating him, you both were laying in bed next to each other you could feel a bit of stare, but that comforted you. {time skip} you went back home after the rain you had only beat him twice and he was teaching you how to get better lightly putting his hands on top of yours to guide them, it was so sweet and you loved the sensation you got his number and a bit later he had texted you asking if you had gotten home fine, you had replied with a yes and a :>, he reacted to your message with a heart. the next day it was school again and it had been school days for almost two weeks now and you were spending time with kuroo and kenma it was monday and you went with the same thing you had been wearing only this time a crew neck it was slightly colder so you wore thicker socks {time skip} he brought you a snack that you liked, and was eating a lot of in his house and you got so happy you impulsively hugged him forgetting he was the person you had been in love with even though it was only through socials, it took him a sec but he got relieved and hugged you back though it was short you loved it, everyone in the table was giving you ooooo's~ and aaaaa's~ you weren't going to lie to yourself you were slightly flattered, and you liked the attention you were getting. it was time and he invited you over yet again, only this time it wasn't as awkward it was much more fun like he had let loose since that hug and it was so relieving, you both went downstairs to grab something and as you were getting (favorite snack) you heard a knock at the door, it was no one else but rooster head, kuroo and you were getting close too since it had been a few days and you were allowed to call him rooster head now "haha hey rooster head!!" you blurted out immediately covering your mouth after he responded with "hey short stuff" patting your head to show you were much smaller than him and it annoyed you so you messed up his hair. kenma shyly asked if you guys wanted to order some food and watch a movie. you three were getting close and you loved it. you all ended up watching a horror movie and kuroo got up to go "to the bathroom" being the stupid friend he is he scared you making you jump into kenmas lap and almost falling off the couch, you squeezed kenmas arm kinda hard that he let out a soft but cute laugh saying "ouchie y/n" in a joking voice with a smile across his face, you let go and laughed, you ended up chasing kuroo with the mug you were drinking out of he kept on repeating "what are you gonna do shorty" you finally latched on to his back and you both fell kenma watching you guys and filming you all started laughing uncontrollably. {time skip} kuroo had invited you guys thru the groupchat to come to a party with him and you all agreed. since you were closest with kenma you sent him a pic of a few outfit choices he obviously went with the red one since it was his favorite color but he added something to the end... something you weren't expecting he said "maybe we could do something more after the party, kitten" you didnt know what to say YOUR CLASSMATE AND THE PERSON YOU HAD BEEN IN LOVE WITH THRU TWITCH WAS ASKIN YOU THIS?!! you replied with "well im down with whatever you had in mind, kenken"


	2. chapter 2

as you were getting ready for the party an drying your hair in the bathroom suddenly the music stopped and your phone was buzzing uncontrollably you checked to see who it was and it was no one else but kuroo, you answered the phone and he didnt waste any time to start talking he started blabbering about how cool the party was gonna be and he immediately asked to face tie to tell you something, "hey i know you like kenma and im planning on doing something.." he didnt get to finish because he was in shock of you being flustered and you hung up right after you had finally put on you dress and paired it with a simple white sneaker since you still wanted to be comfy, then added a nice jacket, it wasnt your first party and you knew how these things went down, as soon as you were ready you went to kenma's still flustered by the text message he sent you and by what kuroo said it was already around 6pm and you saw what kenma was wearing, you werent gonna lie it was slightly matching i mean c'mon you had white shoes and a red dress, kuroo immediately noticed since he was wearing the most basic outfit some black ripped jeans a hoodie and his air jordan 1 blue chills, you got even more flustered at the sight of this your ears were even turning red kuroo noticing reminded you of what he said earlier on facetime. {time skip} you had finally gotten to the party everyone was staring at you, you were being followed by some guys and kuroo and kenma were acting like you body guards, it was kinda funny so you chuckled lightly, only to make the people love you even more, you were effortlessly attractive. "hey y/n im not gonna let anyone touch you, your like a sister to me" kuroo blurted out, giving you a wink since you knew what was coming, you got further into the part and kenma went to go get drinks, kuroo stood up and pulled you up with him, "y/n, you'll forgive me but what needs to be done needs to be done.." "kuroo what are you talking about??" "aha your gonna hate me in a second" what is he talking about, before you could even think he pulled you across the party to where kenma was "oh fucking hell, kuroo no no no no no, i hate you, ill never forgive you stop" you knew what was about to come, he was gonna set you up with kenma, you two were friends and had obvious feelings but, seriously.. like it had to be now, now?! "you love me.." kuroo said, but before he could finish kenma interrupted and as soon as he did kuroo pushed you closer making you loose you balance and landing nose to nose with kenma, your crush, the person you had been waiting for, you were NOSE TO NOSE OMGOMGOMGOMG. he gently rested his hands on you cheeks cupping you face and lightly caressing it, it was happening oh god. "ken-" you were cut off by the sudden kiss, it was so sudden and kuroo was still able to see you guys, in fact the whole party was able to see you, though not many did because some where to busy shoving tongues down each others throats, you had to admit you were one of the people and it felt good, a few seconds in and you were able to process fine again but damn YOU Y/N YOU WERE KISSING THE MAN YOU HAD BEEN IN LOVE WITH!! {time skip} it was almost the end of the party and you and kenma were at the couch talking with some friends, you had been on his lap almost the whole time, so you took off the jean jacket he put around you, and went to go dance with a girl named kiyoko from karasuno high, it was cool to meet new people, you started to dance with your new friend, the song daddy issues came on i recommend playing it to read the next part, as soon as it came on you heard the beat and it was really slow yet,,, sensual? your dress was made just for this song, it hugged your body, it was short and showed off your body, you started dancing slowly as soon as the beat came up you started jumping a bit more, you soon forgot about the length of the slip dress, it was ridding up easily showing off more skin than it should, soon most eyes were on you, when the beat was slowing down you started slowing you movements along with it, a few seconds later it was up again and you felt someone get right behind you someone you didnt know, you knew how your best friends smelt and their cologne but this one was different it was a minty musk and it smelt as if he had been smoking iykyk 😏 the song had stopped and it was different, you didnt mind it but it wasnt your favorite, he started dancing closely to you, and it was making you slightly uncomfy, even kenma noticed he called out "kitten, come over here for a sec, your boyfriend wants to hug you.." BOYFRIEND?!!!! KITTEN?!?!!!!?!!? WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? you figured he was trying to save your ass so you played along and said "going kenken" as you arrived there kuroo was staring at you, your dress still shortened because of your movements, "HAHAHAH hEY kITTEN" he said in a deep playful voice, he couldnt hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, you softly hit him to show you were playing around and said "shut it rooster head" in a pouty but sassy tone, kenma signaled for you to sit on his lap and as soon as you did you rest your head back on his arm and started breathing heavily in his ear "dont forget about what i said on text, y/n, what you did there really got me turned on, especially when your dress was going up, dont make it worse by breathing in my ear, ill have plenty of that tonight..." you got so shocked you couldnt move kuroo noticed and poked you everywhere and tapping on your shoulder, you soon were out of the state of shock and he asked what kenma had said to you, you honestly werent in a state where you wanted to share so u just said that he told you he likes you.., you lightly whispered his name in his ear in between breaths, you could feel his bulge getting bigger and harder..{time skip} you had arrived at his house, kuroo left separately since he had found a girl he definitely wanted to spend "quality time" with. he had finally spoke and said, "im gonna shower you should to i can just tell you sweaty" he said while pulling you into his bathroom, you had been in there many times but it felt different he started to undress you revealing the lingerie you were wearing, you had only worn it since it was the smallest you could find and it was comfy, he started at you cupping your face giving a big smirk, he had his top off and was going to go turn on the shower to make sure it got warm before completely undressing you, and himself.. you both got into the shower he was right behind you at all times and started to wash you hair and play with it he put his chin on your shoulder "need any assistance, l/n" whats with the sudden formality, whats going on "uh- y-yeah haha su-sure" why was i suddenly tripping over my words omggg "aww is my little brat getting flustered?" you stayed quiet as he started to wash your body and hair he finally had to move on to the front part, he started to play with your chest, playing with your boobs as he started to play with them he could tell you were squirming and trying hard not to let out your soft moans, when he noticed he pushed you against the wall, "c'mon i want to hear your soft little whimpers that drive me crazy"

hehe cliff hanger 🤭


	3. chapter 3

it was only 12 and both of you had barely gotten out of the shower and yet it had already come to you being on your knees, when did this happen how did this happen. all you knew is that you were enjoying it, i mean c'mon this was the man you had wanted to marry and now you were on your knees for him?! {time skip} he was now on top of you and putting your hands down while they were on top of you, seeing him all sweaty and flustered really turned you on you couldn't wait any longer and asked him to do it, to finally do it, and he did, he let you take control and adjust since it was pretty big, he let you take partial control at first but as soon as you had adjusted and gotten comfortable the control was out of your hands and it was time for him to show you what he could do. you guys didn't sleep one wink, its ok because thats how it usually was with kenma always staying up for video games or movies. you were now on all fours and he really wasn't joking when he said you'd loose the ability to walk temporarily this man was not holding back or so you thought... he did not put to shame the saying blowing your back out, finally gave you a rest and caressed your face saying "i don't think your ready for whats next" he let you catch your breath since you were obviously not in the best condition, only for him to start as soon as you were calm he whispered into your ear and said "i'm sorry..." he did not hesitate for anything it was like he was dying to get his hands on you, he went faster and harder than before, it was driving you crazy seeing the lust in his eyes, he started to groan at the thought of you. kenma's thoughts: fuck y/n how can you body be this perfect it makes me want to destroy you, it makes me want to touch you and feel you at any chance i get, those little fucking moans and when you squirm drive me crazy the way you do the thing you do, the little flirts make me want to fucking consume you and your body, all i can think about is you, and only you. i want to feel you and make you feel extreme pleasure. i want to destroy you and leave you not being able to walk. the way you were moving your body to the beat made me so fucking jealous that you weren't mine. his hearing was completely shut off he was getting lost in his thoughts until one of your moans resembled a scream... a scream of pleasure he was back on track and making sure youd keep on doing that for him... "i want to hear more of that kitten, c'mon, just for me... those moans are driving me to insanity it makes me want to keep on going.." "b-b-but i just cant take it anymore, please k-ken-" you got cut off as your legs were still shaking in pleasure "no, ill satisfy us both as long as you stay here." every thrust held immense pleasure and it was not even 3 minutes later that you were screaming again, you were a mess.. mascara running and everything, you could see kenmas lust growing stronger. what felt like 1 hour passing by really was 5 fucking hours by the time kenma had stopped it was already sunrise.. he drew you a bath and went downstairs to make you some food.. he made you your favorite, waffles. he went up to bring you the food and saw you were ready and wearing his team sweats and a random hoodie of his "haha hey y/n how are your legs.." "SHUT UP KENMA PLEASE I DIDNT WANT YOU SEEING ME A MESS!!" you threw one of his shirts at him, you forgave him because he made you waffles he took great care of you and cuddled you till 12, he needed to stream on twitch and he carried you down stairs so you could watch a movie until he was done. {time skip} it had been 2 hours and you just finished a movie, you decided to text him asking if he was done yet, all while watching his stream, he responded with "not yet im sorry kitten give me 10 minutes!! <3" he was streaming and texting you, he said "haha sorry for that my best friend texted me.." he was blushing but seriously FRIEND AFTER EVERYTHING I WAS STILL NOTHING BUT A FUCKING BEST FRIEND?!! you decided to brush it off because after all he was blushing and later admitted it was someone he liked but seriously, i mean what the fuck the first thing that came to mind was F R I E N D ? ? ! ten minutes had passed and you fell asleep with a tear running down your cheek, kenma came down to see those tears and woke you up to ask what happened "you happened kenma, seriously what the fuck.. im only a friend to you, then what did all that mean to you.. that im just a friend you can fuck whenever you want.. because if thats what this relationship means, then i really am not interested." you said in a assertive tone, though he could tell you were hurt "look im sorry for saying that its just its too early to mention a love-" you suddenly felt bad because you realized how he cant say anything since girls are already all over him and it would make him loose viewers, you ended up kissing him. "hey, im sorry i shouldnt have lashed out i guess im still a bit sensitive, i mean it was my first time... but how about going to see the cherry blossoms?" "of course kitten" you suddenly realized he hadnt eaten and you asked if he was hungry or if he wanted to eat he responded with "LMFAO I DONT NEED FOOD, U EAT BUT IM JUST DIFFERENT" "kenma u need food to like... live." "PSHHH THATS A LIE I HAVENT EATEN A FULL MEAL IN TWO MONTHS, I SURVIVE OFF ENERGY DRINKS SNACKS AND VIDEO GAMES 😈😈😈😈😈" "ok so thats why u only bring fucking snacks to school- well guess what!! im gonna start shoving food down your throat if you wanna keep on shoving ur dick down mine" you both burst out laughing, it helped lighten the mood {time skip} he had take to your house to get dressed since he was already." you were trying to slightly match him since you knew kenma wasnt big on matching you went with a outfit in the same color scheme to make it obvious you were together {time skip} you both were finally at the arcade and you decided to take off your jacket it was really hot so you left it in kenmas car, he kept his on tho because his figure was so thin and fit he didnt like to show his body. you both decided to play for a while, when you got in you were getting a few stares, you could feel them and you saw the expression on their faces, as if they just wanted to fuck you senseless it made you uncomfortable and kenma noticed to he pushed you against one of those old time-y arcade games with a joy stick and just kissed you. it felt so good. "hey y/n are you ok? im sorry kitten :(" "its ok kenken" you went to a video game and bent over to play only to find every guy in the room staring at you, your skirt had ridden up and everyone saw the thin ass lace underwear you had decided to wear kenma went right behind you to cover everyones view of your ass he put his sweater over you ass and covered it while bending over to whisper, ill give you a break for today but soon ill fuck you senseless, love" you could feel his bulge growing and you turned the other way to kiss him on the side of his lips. {time skip} you both ended up at a cafe he payed for your drink and strawberry shortcake, once you were done he drove you to a flower field to see the sunset with you and set a blanket, the sun had gone down and you both had lied down to see the stars you ended up on his stomach, he was playing with your hair.. everything was so perfect. 

for now 😈


	4. chapter 4

r/n= random name

it was now the next day at 6 am, you both realized you were still in the flower field, it was crazy you both slept in each others arms in a deserted place. "good morning, princess" he said in a groggy yet soft and shy voice.. it was really attractive so you went in for a kiss "good morning kenken" you both stayed the talking about everything for about an hour, you both realized it would b time to go, your mom was fine with you staying at kenmas house, you stayed often and even a whole week sometimes. "hey lets go to my place and we can invite kuroo over, maybe he can bring his "friend" over too!" "haha yeah lets do that and we can watch movies and play video games maybe ill finally beat you, or at least kuroos "friend" OH ALSO CAN HE BRING BOKUTO AND AKAASHI, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE, I WILL CALL HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" before kenma could even respond to your question you were already dialing kuroo's number and right as you heard the first ring he had responded, you were happy because it meant you were really close and good friends. "hey shorty" "omfg rooster stop calling me that, anyways can u invite bokuto akaashi and that girl you went off with at the party for tonight, i wanna have a big sleep over at kenma's i mean his house is the biggest!!" "uhh sure yeah ill call them right now, ill even make you guys a group chat!" groupchat:

y/n: HEYY!! so i want to have a big sleep over at kenken's, and i want all of u there!!! :DD

bokuto: HEY HEY HEY, YEAH IM DOWN!!!! WE HAVE TO HAVE A DANCE PARTY THO AND EAT A LOT

akaashi: sure ill come

r/n: um who are you guys? anyways kenma your kinda cute haha ;]

kuroo: oh- i- um- ok 😃

y/n: r/n thats my-

kenma: sorry but i'm not interested

kenma didnt even mention anything about lover or girlfriend not even a best friend.. what the fuck!?

y/n: OK COME AT AROUND 6 :D

kenma had been in his gaming room basically all day and most of the time he wasnt even streaming, i wonder what had been going through his head and what is going through his head? i mean seriously only im not interested this was the second fucking time, but what ever its not like we were official, but if we werent then why had he just like, fucked me a few days a go, and why were we going on dates and why was he being so protective yesterday. i decided to go into the gaming room and just cuddle him, it was one of the things that would usually make me feel re-assured but over everything it made me feel loved and better, we have always cuddled i mean even with kuroo i did but this time it was different since our feelings were obvious, you ended up going him and seeing him asleep after getting an item you wanted on animal crossing, you woke him up and brought him to the bed so he could lie with you, he fell asleep on your chest and dug his face into your neck, you started to play with his hair and soon fell asleep too. it was already 6:03 pm and you were woken up by loud knocking it was everyone including that bitch r/n "hey, um kenmas still asleep lol i just woke up sorry!" you said in a shy voice "OMG YOU GUYS WERE CUDDLING AND SLEEPING TOGETHER?!!!" bokuto and kuroo shouted "um yeah, haha" as you finished r/n slightly pushed past you to put her backpack down on the couch "oh sorry" she said in a sarcastic tone, you rolled your eyes and run up the stairs to wake up kenma with a kiss he pulled you in and kissed you back, soon he was on top of you but you reminded him about the people here "hey lets go downstairs, alright?" "ugh fine i really wanted to kiss u more" making a mad sad and pouty face at once you finally got down stairs and he wrapped his arm around your waist "welcome to my house, its basically y/n's and kuroo's too with the amount of time they spend here" they all started laughing even akaashi chuckled a bit, everyone calmed down and kenma had taken his arm off your waist and we had all ended up in the couch kenma had passed you the control and we did a majority vote and ended up watching (favorite movie) you and kenma brought snacks, kuroo helped with the drinks since we knew where everything was we were watching the movie and it was kinda scary so you kept on jumping into kenmas or kuroos arms and your friends were joking about you being a scardey cat, akaashi being the sweet heart he is he asked if you wanted to change it "no, im good thank you" "haha, oook"{time skip} the movie was over and r/n asked kenma where the bathroom was, and not even 4 minutes later kenma had "forgotten" something upstairs, we waited 20 minutes until you decided to go upstairs and see what was going on and why they were taking so long... when you entered his room there they were. there he was fucking the girl that had been rude to. he, him not caring and craving pleasure.. craving pleasure it seemed you couldnt give him, so he went onto the next girl and fucked her. after everything he had done with you and to you, but there she was legs wide fucking open for him to see. you went downstairs sobbing trying to catch your breath not being able to see where you were going by the flood of tears coming out of your eyes you were hot and needed water something to calm down your cheeks rosy red it put to shame that stupid fucking team color. you went downstairs light headed from those tears and your cries, you couldnt catch your breath and started hyperventilating the boys noticed and kuroo took you into his arms and carried you onto the couch bridal style, kenma watching you both he started to feel as if he might have done the wrong thing, he was thinking back to the dates the party and everything, he fucked up when he had fucked r/n he didnt know what to say and tried to chase after you, but as soon as kuroo heard his foot steps he spoke "fuck off kenma, go fuck some other girl.. its obvious y/n is too good for you. who would ever take advantage of her." he just stood there astonished by his own actions he saw how red you face was and saw you couldnt catch your breath hooked onto kuroo like if you life depended on it, you tears kept on flowing down and you latched onto him kept on crying into his chest petting your hair and caressing you... just like how kenma would. he finally set you down on the couch, bokuto ran to the kitchen to bring you favorite snacks and placed them next to you... right in that moment you stared kuroo in the eyes seeing the soft little light in it, he was such a sweet heart and that was what you needed at that moment, he smiled softly when he saw you staring at him, you were really close so he ended up kissing you on the forehead, cheek and nose, you loved it... a little later you saw akaashi staring at you caressing you and wiping your tears, he was beautiful those blue eyes, his monotone voice turned into a soft one "hey blossom, are you alright, do you want anything... if you want to lay your head on my lap, or want me to play with your hair just ask me, ok?" he gave you a small smile, a cute one, you noded your head and grabbed a drink bokuto brought you.. bokuto cupped you face and brought you nose to nose, "if you need me to beat a bitch up i got u!" you fell asleep on the couch, on kuroos chest.. you later switched onto akaashi since he was also really close with you and you knew he gave the best hugs, you brought him to the extra room and slept there with him kuroo and you were just friends so he didnt mind, bokuto and him were still planning on staying up either way. he brought you up carrying you he was tall compared to you, he was 6'0 and you were 5'0 but kenma saw you in his arms half asleep kissing his chest.. he was so beyond jealous and crazy for you. akaashi kissed you on the forehead "goodnight blossom" kenma could hear you and he was getting jealous, but he felt as he deserved it. "goodnight akaashi, i love you, thank you" kenma broke when he heard the i love you, he had only heard it from you as friends never more than that.. he could feel you really meant it, and that you really did love him. he wanted that to be him when someone hurt you, but instead of him comforting you.. he was the one hurting you. he heard the kiss and broke even more, he was on the floor crying screaming at r/n to leave and to never contact him again.. he knew what he did and at that moment shit had gotten worse. he ruined a valuable friendship. a friendship that he loved. a friend that had helped him with so much and had been through so much with him.

next chapter comes out soon!


	5. chapter 5

it was 3 am you were woken up by thirst. it was comfortable being in his arms, getting back rubs, and especially when you would breathe into his chest. that little "nap" was either the best sleep or the worst you could still hear kenmas loud cries and his nose blows.. especially those little whimpers that killed you, like he was running out of breath, but what killed you more was him fucking that bitch r/n that night you couldnt hear any video game sounds, you were sleepless, yet you slept like a baby in akaashi's arms. you wanted to go home and get out of his house, you always had the best memories there and yet this was one of the worst things that had ever happened to you. you suddenly felt another arm next to you and a bare body.. it was kuroo's arm there he was cuddling you, you got close to him since you were closest with him and cried a little bit more he pet your hair and kissed your forehead along with a little smile "hey princess, you doing ok?" "yea tes" (short for testuro) "ok let me know if i should hug you tighter, i love u princess" "i love you too thank you", you sniffled and a few tears came streaming down your cheeks, kuroo was always there for you. you hugged him tighter and soon got on top of him, your legs in between his, and laying on his chest.. after a little while you moved back to the middle of the bed and akaashi little spooned you {time skip} you had finally woken up and were going to get dressed forgetting two guys were in your room, since your thoughts were so foggy and could only focus on one.. kenma. you were getting undressed still with last nights underwear and bra, it was a black lace with a matching black underwear, you pulled down your pants seeing under you... there they were staring at your almost naked body, before you could say anything you yelped and hid, still flustered and burning up, kuroo and akaashis arms appeared over your head holding out their hoodies, you grabbed both and since they were giants compared to your 5'0 ass it fit you like a dress you put on akaashis as quickly as you could and ran out the door, still embarrassed you bumped into bokuto and hit your head on his chest then the wall and fell on the floor, with the hoodie not fully covering you bokuto also saw a peek of your body. kenma was able to see all this and yet he didnt do anything still feeling guilt for what he had done yesterday. bokuto helped you up as the boys went running down the stairs kuroo laughing is ass off and akaashi lightly chuckling. you said thank you while your face still red, you tried to get your shoes but remembered they were in kenmas room, you went upstairs to get them, knocking "kozume my shoes are in your room" "mhm, ill open the door right now just give me a sec" he said in a hushed tone, you went into the room spotting his red puffy, eyes. you went in for a light hug since he needed it "hey, give me some time and space, i promise ill be able to forgive you by then.. but just time and space" "oh.. ok" giving you a weak smile. he didnt, he kept on texting you even though you said no. you spent the last few days with akaashi and kuroo at their house. it was getting on your nerves and you snapped back.

kenma <3: im sorry.  
pls respond, i fucked up.  
ill do anything  
respond...  
please just tell me your ok.  
y/n :)  
im fine im with kuroo and   
akaashi.. theyre helping  
me feel better now shut up  
and leave me alone before  
i block you.  
kenma <3:  
im sorry...


	6. chapter 6

a few days had gone by since he had last texted you, nonetheless he was missing you like crazy, you did miss him a bit, and it was obvious, he was the light of your life that week, until it happened. you decided you might have been ready to see him again... but boy was that a mistake. kuroo drove you there asking "are you sure?" "are you ok?" all through the drive to his house, you had previously spent the night at akaashis and before that at bo's with kuroo. you were at the front of his house and didnt know how to feel you kept on questioning yourself just as kuroo was in the car. "am i sure i want to do this?" "what if i get hurt again?" but not even a minute later you were already taking off your shoes in his house, with the spare key that was once under the mat still in your hand.

you could hear faint footsteps as you went further into his house.

"well look who finally decided to come back, so much for blocking me. you could have at least told me something during school hours but no, you decided to switch to online.. what the fuck?!"

"oh my god, i decide to come here and give u a chance, patch things up.. have a sleepover and cuddle all of us, but you just had to fucking pull this shit. i mean seriously did we mean nothing? DID U STILL THINK OF ME OF YOUR FUCKING FRIEND? WAS THAT I LOVE YOU FUCKING FAKE?" you could feel tears gushing out of your eyes, your face turning red like it did that night.. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, WAS I JUST FUCK DOLL TO YOU THIS WHOLE TIME? EH? I TOLD YOU HAW FUCKING INSECURE I AM ABOUT MY BODY, I TOLD YOU I FUCKING HATED MY SKINNY/CHUBBY BODY. AND YET THERE YOU GO PRAISING IT JUST FOR ME TO FIND OUT THAT IM A FUCK DOLL TO YOU, AND THOSE DAYS DIDNT MEAN SHIT TO YOU. KENMA KOZUME YOU FUCKING BITCH. I THOUGHT I NEEDED TIME BUT NO I NEED TO BE AWAY FROM YOU." it felt nice to take out all you emotions on the one who had caused them.. only it was too late to realize you had broken him.

he was on the floor sobbing just staring at the wood, you could see droplets hitting the floor, as if they were in slo-motion you knew what you did but at that point you didn't care. 

"oh so thats how its gonna be? am i gonna loose both my best friends? am i gonna be going back to that anti-social kid that was just gaming all day? eh kuroo? are you gonna leave me too, just like y/n?" "i get it i fucked up, but seriously? i mean i really did enjoy your company... that night and for the rest of the week i stopped playing video games for you, and for the fact i was crying the whole time, and now the worst thought that had gotten into my head at that time is becoming true... i hope it feels better with out me, just go with akaashi, he is beautiful and you too would look beautiful together, especially you y/n.. no matter what skinny or chubby you always be beautiful to me. always. you know why? because i love you, i love you so so much, i love your stupid little remarks, i love that laugh, when you get scared and jump on to me, those cuddles, that smile, your dazzling eyes, your personality, accepting me for the anti-social shy gamer kid i am, i love all of that.. and ill respect what ever decision you make, i just want you to be so happy, because you really do deserve everything this world has to offer, you make everyone around you happy, and especially me.. i know you've noticed how much i've changed because of you, so thank you. i love you. you will forever and always be my yellow, no matter what you choose." I WAS LISTENING TO YELLOW BY COLDPLAY DURING THIS SO SHUSH.

you realized what you had done as soon as those last few words slipped out of his mouth.. you couldn't hold it in anymore.. it was hard for you to express your feelings with out just crying but this was different, you just wanted to scream, you wanted to scream and let it all out. and you did "i'm so sorry.." you said in a shaky and low voice, it was soft you voice hurting from all that screaming, and he didn't even scream back, he just felt... horrible.

kenmas pov: where the fuck did i go wrong, i was trying to do everything for her... make her happy, why did i do what i did, omfg i'm so stupid, how could i hurt the person i love the most especially after all the times we've been through, all those smiles and cries... together. i just.. i just want to scream and i want to be alone, alone, with no one to see me like this, id be over, everything was over as soon as i had decided to follow r/n up the stairs.

you suddenly felt the cloak of sadness and need of immediate affection over you, you needed his affection. with what you had left in you you ran to him with no words and just kissed him, as if there were no one else there, as if kuroo had never even been there, as if that never even happened. you hugged him so tight and cried in his arms you both just cried and cried, he eventually pulled your head back to meet him nose to nose, you both kissed again, it wasnt long but you both said sorry, you gave him a weak smile since your face hurt from all that crying, both of your cheeks rosy red and puffy under eyes.

"so is that offer of the cuddles still up?"

"of course it is kenma, i really missed you, you know that? i missed you laying on my lap and me playing with your hair, laying on your chest, listening to your heartbeat, i missed all of it"

"and i did too, kitten. i cuddled that pillow you got me and cried, hoping you'd come back because i really did mean all of it, all of the i love you's"

you asked kuroo to leave and he did not before you hugged him and he whispered to you "if you need me to pick you up, call me and i wont hesitate to answer. ok? i love you princess" "ok tes, i luv u toooo!!" you gave him a slight peck on the cheek and he did the same to you.

\-----------------------------------------<3-------------------------------------------

you and kenma both went upstairs he lied on your lap as he played animal crossing, he lent you his extra switch, and you logged into your account and both started playing. it was getting late and you were falling asleep sitting down, he took you into his arms and put you on his chest, he pet you hair

"i love you kitten, thank you" he said that thinking you were asleep. "i love you too beb" he gave you a small giggle, and you nuzzled your nose into his neck, falling asleep while breathing into his neck, you missed the cuddles and most of all you missed him.


End file.
